El Angel de Shinigami
by Eli Yuy
Summary: (Remasterizado) Atrapados, desde el punto de vista de Hilde, en primera persona. ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorado de una persona homosexual? La boda de Heero y Relena, finalmente, sumado al caos normal que abunda tras tanto caos. Yaoi, si, pero hetero también.
1. Introducción

_Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la trama tan absurda._

 **El Ángel de Shinigami.**

 **I. Introducción.**

Hola.

Es algo extraño, si… pero honestamente no sabía cómo comenzar todo esto; me mueve solamente la necesidad de contar mi versión de los hechos, lo que yo viví estando allí en medio de todo ese caos, tratando de sobrellevar mi propio caos. ¿Por dónde comenzar? Es tanta la información, así que trataré de ser lo más breve posible.

¿Saben lo que es estar enamorado de una persona homosexual?

Hablo de un hombre, claro está, no es que yo tenga preferencia por las chicas, aunque sé que no me bajan de marimacho; bueno, siento que es peor que estar con un casado, porque sabes que esa persona jamás podrá corresponder a tus sentimientos por tu género… es decir, no le eres atractivo de ninguna manera por culpa de un cromosoma. Sí, he vivido así por muchísimo tiempo, enamorada de un hombre que jamás va a corresponderme. Más específicamente hablando, de Duo Maxwell.

Estar con él, a pesar de ser la persona que más quiero en el universo, no ha sido más que una tortuosa agonía día tras día; vivir a su lado en la colonia, trabajando conjuntamente, me daba ilusiones de que quizá podría pasar algo más entre nosotros, de vivir como una familia normal, quizá… hasta tener hijos. Eso fantaseaba yo durante las noches en mi cama, entre risas discretas y sueños tormentosos. Pero la realidad era algo completamente diferente; él me quiere, lo sé, pero como se quiere a una hermana, a una buena amiga, a alguien que es parte de tu familia… por eso no se tomaba molestias a la hora de traer amantes a la casa.

Bendita tortura a la que me sometía cuando eso ocurría, escuchando los nada discretos gemidos de mi compañero a través de la delgada pared que dividía nuestras habitaciones, mientras yo me encogía aterrorizada entre las sábanas de mi cama.

Lo gracioso era que siempre había disputas en casa; no entre nosotros, sino yo contra los amantes que tenía en turno. Ellos siempre entraban en la eterna discusión de que yo era demasiado entrometida en su "relación" (como si existiera algo serio para Duo), tratando de menospreciarme al hacerme ver como una lesbiana ruda sin un gramo de feminidad. No me dejaba, por supuesto, y algunas veces me lié a golpes con alguno de aquellos desaventurados; sin embargo, el orgullo les dolía más porque el mismo Duo estaba siempre de mi lado más que del de ellos, defendiéndome a capa y espada como un flamante caballero.

Contradictorio, ¿no?

Pensé que podría aguantar ese tipo de vida, pero Duo se convirtió en un Preventivo, y la afluencia de compañeros de cama aumentó a niveles completamente descarados; todo acabó cuando pasó el incidente del sujeto con el tatuaje en el trasero. [1] Fue allí cuando no pude más, reventé contra él y decidí, con dolor en mi corazón, el marcharme de esa casa. Me dolió, sí, porque él mismo me suplicó que no me marchara.

-¿Me odias? –Me había preguntado aquella fatídica mañana, cuando me miró en la puerta con mis maletas en el suelo. Sus ojos azulados estaban fijos en mí, como un cachorro regañado por una travesura.

-No te odio. –Me atreví a contestarle, aguantando el deseo de soltarme llorando como tonta frente a él. –Solo que no soporto el estar aquí más tiempo, aguantando cómo te dejas usar por esas personas.

-No me dejo…

-Adiós, Duo.

Aquella noche, en el hotel donde me hospedé, lloré casi durante una hora en una videoconferencia con Relena; ella era mi amiga desde hacía un tiempo, pues a veces Duo se encargaba de escoltarla junto con Heero y Wufei en viajes a las colonias espaciales, y fue la que amablemente pidió una habitación para mí cuando le conté lo sucedido. Es la mujer más fuerte, y al mismo tiempo más dulce, que haya conocido en mi vida.

-No te preocupes, Hilde. –Me dijo con voz suave, cuando me disculpé con ella por llorar durante tanto tiempo. –Todos necesitamos sacar nuestro dolor de alguna manera. No sé qué hubiese hecho yo si me topara en una situación así.

-No podría imaginar a Heero en eso. –Intenté bromear, aunque mi voz era un hilo de dolor.

-Yo tampoco, honestamente. –Lo pensó un poco, con un gesto inocente en su rostro.

Reí en ese momento, quizá un poco histérico.

-Hilde, si te sientes mal, puedo…

-No te preocupes, Relena. –Intenté calmarla, aunque calmarme a mí misma me costaba trabajo. –No me gustaría que interrumpieras tu trabajo por una nimiedad así. Has hecho mucho por mí solo escuchando mi tormento.

No se miraba conforme, y no la culpaba. Era demasiado dulce como para enredarla en mis caóticos temas.

Al final, terminé en un departamento pequeño en un complejo de varios pisos en la misma colonia; era algo pequeño, pero me sentía cómoda en él. Poco tardó Duo en averiguar dónde estaba viviendo, y desde ese momento prácticamente vivía conmigo cuando no se encontraba en servicio, solo usaba la casa que compartíamos para dormir; esto, en vez de alejarme de él, hizo que solo siguiera sintiendo amor conforme pasaban los días. Traté de tener relaciones también, salir con muchachos… cosa que no funcionaba, pero al menos me despejaba la cabeza.

Bueno, todo comenzó un fatídico día de abril… ¿Ya les hablé de Dorothy Catalonia?

Por Relena pude conocer finalmente la esfera terrestre, pude conocer otras colonias espaciales, satélites de recursos, todos con fines turísticos en vez de militares, como era a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada; y entre aquellas cualidades también conocí a Dorothy, la mujer más excéntrica que haya conocido en toda mi vida.

Era rara, RARA en el sentido de la palabra; su tono de voz siempre amenazaba con romper tímpanos, su extravagancia hacía que todos sintieran pena ajena por ella… pero no era mala persona en realidad. Solo estaba loca. Era muy amiga de Relena, por eso ella también me adoptó e intentó sumergirme en su mundo de fantasía, locura y extravagancia; tenía el cabello rubio corto e irrealmente lacio, siempre peinado con una diadema, y sus cejas eran como las de Heero Yuy, en gris, imposibles de no mirar. Se había operado los pechos, de un tamaño que me costaba creer que pudiese sostener, y siempre mentía acerca de su edad para poder obtener bebidas alcohólicas, a pesar de que siempre usaba vestidos más bien clásicos y aburridos. Rara, sí.

Había tenido unos días muy tranquilos, pues Duo estaba haciéndola de guardaespaldas de Relena en su tour por las colonias espaciales; llegué de trabajar un día como mecánico espacial, manchada de aceite y tierra, notando que en mi puerta había un vistoso sobre color rosa pegado justo en medio. Extrañada con aquello, y percibiendo un perfume familiar que a primeras no pude identificar, se me ocurrió mirar a los lados para ver si el dueño del objeto estaba cerca aun.

-Espero no sea una carta de amor tuya, Xavier. –Dije en voz alta, despegando la carta y manchándola un poco de suciedad.

Abrí la puerta y arrojé mis cosas al sofá, mientras me disponía a abrir la dichosa carta rosada; dentro había una nota en una tarjeta blanca, la cual estaba escrita a mano y curiosamente estaba cubierta con brillante papel celofán. Dibujé una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.

" _Querida Hilde: El día diez de abril es el cumpleaños de… ya sabes quién, ¡la señorita Relena! Así que queremos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños en la playa, estás cordialmente obligada a ir, por supuesto. Tu vuelo sale a las 0730 horas, tu jefe ya fue informado de tus vacaciones y ha aceptado a punta de pistola… ¡Jajajaja! Es broma. No demores demasiado. Atentamente Dorothy Catalonia. PD. Sí, el papel celofán es porque sé que tus manos están llenas de aceite. PD2: Los boletos están en el celofán, ábrelo cuando te hayas limpiado. ¡Saludos!"_

Y si, Dorothy me tenía bien marcada a pesar de todo… no dudé ni un poco que hubiese amenazado a mi jefe para que me diera vacaciones tras año y medio sin ellas. Tuve que reírme un poco de todo aquello.

En fin, vacaciones. El inicio de una aventura tormentosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Yuy.


	2. Una noche de fiesta

**II. Una noche de fiesta.**

-Oh, por Dios… ¡Heero Yuy!

¿Cómo llegué a esta situación tan absurda, con esta mujer que no bajaba de paciente del psiquiátrico? Bueno, les explico.

Después de llegar a la tierra gracias al vuelo patrocinado por Dorothy Catalonia, alias la mujer con mayor facilidad para causar pena ajena, y caminar con la vista baja para que no me identificaran como la mujer que se bajó del trasbordador espacial color dorado fosforescente, fue relativamente fácil llegar a la enorme residencia de la Representante Darlian, pues todo el mundo la conocía; tomé un taxi, ignorando que había un pobre sujeto esperándome con una limusina en el aeropuerto (pobre sujeto, aun me da pena), llegando a la enorme casa de color blanco, tan flamante como un castillo pero sin llegar a eso. Me sentía absurdamente pequeña en ese lugar.

-Bueno, no puede ser tan malo. –Me dije a mi misma, tomando aire.

Subí los ciento catorce escalones (si, los conté todos), preguntándome si era prudente tocar el timbre de la puerta sin que una marejada de guardaespaldas, o lo que es peor el mismo Heero, me cayeran encima y me trataran de terrorista; sin embargo, al llegar arriba, jadeando (vale, que la gravedad terrestre es más pesada que la de las colonias), me di cuenta de que había un grupo de ruidosos adolescentes en bermudas y vestidos livianos hablando entre ellos; me sentí algo tosca en mi blusón violeta y shorts negros, sosteniendo mi maleta café cual turista perdido.

-¡Es en la casa de playa! –Dijo un muchacho con finta de playero.

-¡Si, hay que irnos! –Gimoteó una chica.

El tumulto de adolescentes se fue andando junto para rodar por las escaleras de forma floja; finalmente pude acercarme a lo que ellos miraban, un enorme pilar blanco que servía de "sostén" al techo de aquella residencia". Allí se encontraba pegado un papel con MUCHA cinta adhesiva color gris, el cual tenía un escrito a mano muy pulcro, la letra de Dorothy sin duda.

" _Fiesta en la playa, nuevo domicilio."_ Y apuntaba un mapa con dirección a dicho lugar.

Di un suspiro grave, pensando que debía tomar otro taxi para viajar hasta allá, y con lo cansada que estaba…

-Hola, ¿estás sola?

Escuché aquella hermosa voz de jovencita, distrayéndome completamente de mis pensamientos fatídicos acerca de vehículos estallando y yo muriendo ahogada en agua salada; me giré para ver a aquella hermosa beldad, de largos cabellos castaños casi rubios y unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda. Era como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, elegante y fina, vistiendo un delicadísimo vestido blanco de tirantes y sandalias bordadas con piedras preciosas en sus pies esmaltados; si, a su lado, me sentí como un burdo dibujo hecho a garabatos pesados, mientras ella vislumbraba como una perfecta obra de arte.

-Hola. –Contesté, y hasta mi voz sonó de marimacho a diferencia del suave tono de voz que ella usaba, elegante como princesa de cuentos. –Pues, acabo de llegar apenas.

-¿Eres… amiga de Relena?

-Sí.

Aquella hermosa chica dibujó una sonrisa muy tenue, encantadora… y, en cierto punto, quizá un poco atemorizante. Al inicio creí que era solamente mi imaginación.

-Yo también soy amiga de Relena. –Dijo ella, riendo de forma encantadora. –Mi nombre es Silvia Noventa, mucho gusto.

-Soy Hilde Schbeicker, el placer es todo mío.

-Hilde, es un nombre muy fuerte. Te sienta perfectamente. –Dijo, sin malicia alguna, y yo me sentí orgullosa. –Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos allá para no llegar tarde, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, supongo. Llamaré un taxi para que…

-Oh, no debes preocuparte por eso, yo puedo llevarte en mi vehículo.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No te preocupes, no lo eres. –Y sonrió un poco más. –Mi automóvil es bastante amplio para transportarnos.

-Supongo que… no pasará nada malo.

Grave error.

Bueno, al final, sin saber cómo, me vi metida en una amplia limusina color negro llena de alborotados adolescentes gritando obscenidades por el quemacocos, bebiendo alcohol de forma desenfrenada y tirando prendas por doquier; en medio de ese caos se encontraba aquella princesa, Silvia, sentada elegantemente en uno de los sillones del vehículo, tan sonriente, como si fuese inmune al escándalo causado por aquellos muchachos. Me quedé sentada a su lado, demasiado cohibida y alterada.

-¿Conoces… de hace mucho a Relena? –Me atreví a cuestionarle, mientras esquivaba una botella con agua que por poco me saca un ojo.

-Claro, desde la guerra del 0195. –Contestó, sonriente, mientras le caía en el rostro frituras de queso y permanecía indiferente.

-Entiendo.

Debí presentir la mala espina desde entonces, pero…

-Oh, por Dios… ¡Heero Yuy!

Pude contemplar como la angelical cara de aquella princesita se convirtió en algo así como una loca desquiciada en cuestión de segundos, la cual miraba como idiota al soldado perfecto… en serio, ¿a quién, además de Relena y sus gustos fuera de lo común, podía gustarle un tipo como Heero Yuy? Es decir, es feo hasta decir basta, tiene pésimos modales, huele raro a veces, y el noventa por cien de sus saludos son con un cañón apuntándote a media frente. En fin, no soy quién para estar indagando en los gustos de los demás.

-¡Oh, Hilde! ¡Qué gusto me da verte!

No me había dado cuenta que Duo se aproximaba hacia mí en ese mismo momento, pues estaba centrada mirando con cierto horror el cambio de actitud de Silvia; lo miré venir justo en el momento que la chica, de una forma completamente sorpresiva para mí, había tacleado al soldado perfecto para tirarlo al suelo (es decir, ¿cómo? ¡Es Heero!), abrazándome de forma exagerada y fuerte como si tuviera años sin verme. Cabe de más decir que perdí mi maleta y una sandalia en el acto.

-Ay, no, por favor. –Escuché a Quatre, el magnate que me causaba gastritis, mientras era asfixiada por Duo. –Esto es demasiado para mi cordura.

-Bueno, ya que estarás ocupado con Silvia, me iré a conversar un rato con Relena. –Escuché también a Wufei, y pude ver parcialmente cómo se daba media vuelta para fastidiar a Heero.

-Yo también me voy. ¿Te quedas?

-Claro que no. –Trowa se escuchaba irritado. Sí, el pobre estaba teniendo un ataque de celos… no me cae mal, de hecho me da pena que lo tenga, pero debería ser más claro con sus emociones si me preguntan. –Vamos al bar.

-Duo. –Gemí, intentando que me dejara libre. –No me dejas respirar.

-Eso fue raro. –Soltó el muy tonto, mientras me dejaba nuevamente en el suelo y podía recobrar mi sandalia.

-¿A qué te refieres? A parte del espectáculo de Silvia y Heero. –Dije con bastante amargura. Había olvidado mis pastillas para la gripe y me estaba comenzando a fastidiar la nariz.

-Bueno, Trowa. No es normal que se comporte de esa manera.

Duo… tienes una maldita habilidad para poder en los demás, pero no en tí mismo; Trowa tiene mucho tiempo confundido con respecto a lo que siente por Duo, cree que le gusta pero no cree que sea homosexual. Sí, charlé con él al respecto, y le recomendé que simplemente fuese abierto con él mismo, supongo que le ha costado mucho trabajo aceptarse a si mismo.

-Oh, ya veo. –Contesté, fingiendo un interés que no sentía.

Terminamos pasando por alto el intento de violación de Silvia hacia Heero, pues estábamos seguros que él solito podría quitarse de encima a aquella mujer pero estaba teniendo dificultades por el simple hecho de que no podía hacer daño letal a un ser desarmado, y el hecho de que era pésimo a la hora del combate físico; me deshice de Duo, que se quedó ligando con un muchacho ajeno (y creo que menor de edad), para poder ir finalmente con la festejada.

-¡Relena!

Ella se vio sumamente sorprendida de verme, pero yo me quedé maravillada: llevaba un bikini bastante sencillo color azul, con una falda transparente que le colgaba desde la cadera hasta sus rodillas; sobre su cuello tenía collares de perlas multicolores, y una bella corona de flores en su cabello castaño. Era raro verla vestida así, y supe de inmediato que Dorothy había tenido que ver en ello.

-¡Hilde! –Se notó feliz de verme, y se apresuró a abrazarme. –Me da gusto verte, no creí que fueses a venir también.

-Feliz cumpleaños. –Contesté con bastante ánimo, mientras sacaba de mi maleta un pequeño presente para ella. –Ten, no es gran cosa, pero es para ti.

-Oh, muchas gracias. –Tomó el presente con tanta felicidad que me sentí contagiada por sus emociones.

-Te miras muy bonita así.

-¿No crees que es demasiado? –Mientas se abrazaba un poco asimisma, encantadora. –Siento que Dorothy se ha pasado un poco con el bikini.

-¡Para nada! De hecho me parece impresionante que…

-¡Hildey! ¡Qué bueno que pudiste venir!

Algo aterrada de escuchar aquella horrible voz de falsete, me giré un poco para mirar de dónde venía el meteoro, solo para hacerme perder el último rastro de inocencia que me quedaba: Dorothy venía corriendo en saltitos raros, haciendo rebotar sus ENORMES implantes de un lado a otro, como si fuesen a salir despedidas de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Estaba "vestida", si es que a eso se le podía llamar ropa, con un minúsculo bikini con tirantes transparentes, cuyos trozos de tela eran tan pequeños que no se podía saber si era rojo o un golpe en su piel.

-Dorothy. –Susurré, horrorizada. Por el gesto de Relena pude comprender que no había sido la única impresionada de verla así en su momento.

-Ya decía yo que no podrías negarte a esto. –Rió de una forma tan siniestra que sentí deseos de regresar a mi colonia espacial. –Pero la fiesta no hubiera estado completa sin ti aquí, entre las personas más cercanas a la señorita Relena.

-Dorothy, la verdad es que no recuerdo a más del ochenta por ciento de los invitados. –Susurró la nombrada, inocente.

-Gracias, supongo. –Dije, sin que me diese tiempo a pensar nada.

Hubo un extraño silencio en la fiesta, donde se pudo escuchar el forcejeo de Silvia, la princesa, con Heero, el guardaespaldas sin habilidad física. Supe de inmediato que Relena se había deprimido por ello, pues sus ojos dejaron de tener ese brillo; por otro lado, Dorothy se notó genuinamente molesta.

-¿Quién le dijo a Silvia que sería la fiesta aquí? –Se quejó en voz alta. –Tanto que me esmeré por que no se enterara.

No pude evitar sentirme culpable de ello.

En fin, tras andar escondiéndome de Dorothy y su locura normal, y de notar a Wufei acompañando a la nostálgica Relena, terminé atrapada nuevamente por Duo y su muy aburrido grupo de amigos; mi maldita gripe estaba empeorando, por lo que estaba parada cual estatua mal puesta a un lado de mi amigo con un vaso de refresco en la mano, cara de enfermedad suprema, escuchando a una preciosa chica rubia con un traje de baño que fácilmente podía hacerle competencia al de Dorothy por la escasez de tela. Había algo raro en esa chica, se miraba demasiado… sintética, con sus rulos perfectos, su azulada mirada de lentes de contacto, su cuerpo extrañamente moldeado...

-¿Y saben? –Interrumpió su monólogo de diez minutos acerca del barniz de sus uñas, la llamada Sam. –Dorothy fue la que planeó esta fiesta sorpresa para Relena.

-¿Dorothy planeó todo esto? –Quatre habló.

-¡Claro! Duró dos semanas…

Y decidí sumergirme en mis propios pensamientos, más interesantes que la plática tan aburrida que estaban teniendo; miré de reojo a Duo, sonriendo con esa misma cara de "me he tomado unos tragos pero aun puedo hacerlo con condón"; tenía ganas de meterme en la cama, estaba cansada, y me tomé la molestia de recargarme un poco en él. Tan natural, tan calmo… me codeó suavemente, despertándome un poco de mis pensamientos absurdos.

-¿Escuchaste, Hildey? –Me dijo, como un cómplice. –Dorothy no es tan mala como parece después de todo.

-Me abstengo de comentar. –Dije, pues ni siquiera les había prestado atención. No es que me importara demasiado sus andanzas.

-¿Todavía no lo superas?

Miré a Quatre, cargando con todo el sarcasmo que tenía dentro de mí sin llegar a ser hostil; si, estaba recordándome cierto cumpleaños mío en el que Dorothy se le ocurrió meter un grupo de strippers a mi departamento. Fue horrible. Me quedé encerrada dentro del baño durante media hora, con Relena al otro lado, asqueada… no es que sea alérgica a los hombres guapos y musculosos, solo que usaban un aceite encima que me causa repugnancia. Supongo que ya saben por qué me llaman a veces marimacho.

-¿Ya se alejó?

Esa voz masculina detrás de nosotros me hizo recordar bruscamente a Silvia; Heero estaba escondido justo detrás de la barra, donde el barman trabajaba de forma dificultosa por su causa, escondido de aquella loca con cara angelical. Si, sentí el estómago amargo por culpa de eso, algo que me sigue persiguiendo durante las noches a veces.

-Creo que está acosando a alguien más, Heero. –Había dicho Quatre, con bastante mala calaña. –Pero si sales no durará demasiado en volver a caerte encima.

-Y Wufei ya casi está abrazando a Relena. –Le coreó Trowa, el que se creía payaso.

Yo sé que lo dijo solo para hacerlo fastidiar, se le notaba que estaba ya bastante aburrido y lo suficientemente alcoholizado como para molestar al más peligroso de los cinco, pues Wufei no tenía interés alguno en Relena, salvo, claro está, sacar de quicio al hombre con mayor desventaja en el mundo si no llevaba un arma encima. Igual Heero cayó redondito ante sus palabras, y salió de golpe como uno de esos topos del wack-a-mole, haciendo que el barman tirara la bebida que preparaba. Me planteé seriamente si Silvia Noventa no sería un soldado también, con todo y su faceta angelical, pues su ojo de águila detectó de inmediato al novio de Relena, y se lanzó en un clavado atrás de la barra, tacleando al pobre y al barman de paso; ¿fui la única que no se sorprendió ante tal acción? En efecto, fui la única, ya que todos permanecían viendo eso como si fuese un día más en su vida. Sus gemidos de dolor los delataron garrafalmente.

-¡Su atención, por favor! –Se escuchó la voz de Dorothy por todos lados, como si tuviese un parlante.

Sintiendo una verdadera pena ajena por la situación de Heero y Silvia, miré en dirección de aquella chica, esperando no infartarme por ver sus escandalosos implantes y su inexistente bikini; estaba subida en una silla de aluminio cercana a la mesa de bocadillos, con una copa de champaña en la mano y esa sonrisa de "soy lo más genial del mundo" que se carga. Creo que el terapeuta no le está sirviendo de mucho. Todos los invitados, excepto Heero y Silvia, estaban prestando atención a aquella rubia como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.

-Quiero ofrecer un brindis por mi mejor amiga, que es tan pura como el material que extraen de los satélites de recursos de los Winner.

-El material, claro está. –Se me escapó decir. Duo había soltado una pequeña risa.

-Espero les guste esta pequeña fiesta pre-cumpleaños, no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó convencerlos de que trajeran todo a este pueblito perdido de la mano de Dios. –Levantó más la copa, si era posible. –Feliz pre-cumpleaños, señorita Relena.

Todos, envueltos en un silencio extraño, levantaron la copa como si se tratara de un evento formal en vez de una fiesta de cumpleaños de una chica de veintitantos; entre aquél silencio se pudo escuchar el forcejeo de Silvia, Heero y el pobre barman, arruinando un momento que debió ser muy hermoso. La cara de Relena pudo más en mi pesar, estando al lado de Wufei… y el hombre menos importante del mundo se dio cuenta de mi cara.

-Hey, Hildey… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mala?

Me estremecí, había olvidado por un instante lo perceptivo que era Duo. No tuve más opción que confesarme con él.

-Es solo que… bueno… yo le dije a Silvia dónde sería la fiesta.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya la conocías de antes?

-No, para nada. La encontré en la casa de Relena cuando llegué aquí, y pues… ella se ofreció a traernos en su vehículo. No sabía que ella no había sido invitada y que era una acosadora de Heero… no sé quién puede estar mentalmente cuerdo y gustarle Heero.

-A ellas, claro. –Me había rodeado con un brazo, apegándome a él, y secretamente me sentí complacida de su cercanía. Me odio. –No lo sabías, Hilde, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por eso.

-¡A las doce comienza la verdadera fiesta! –Interrumpió Dorothy con su grito de loca.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Miss Yuy


	3. En el estrepitoso cumpleaños de Relena

**III. En el estrepitosos cumpleaños de Relena.**

-¡Ya son las doce!

El grito de Dorothy me tomó desapercibida, y creí por un momento que Duo iba a burlarse de mi por mi reacción (no lo culparía, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo), pero estaba demasiado absorto en lo que había comenzado después; hubo gritos de los presentes cuando el suelo se comenzó a abrir en una sección del patio, para dejar ver a un DJ... ¡Un DJ de carne y hueso! Debía serlo porque el pobre estaba jadeando y sudando de forma copiosa, haciéndome creer que el pobre tenía allí encerrado demasiado tiempo. Llevaba con él enormes bocinas negras con luces de colores, láseres y una enorme paleta llena de botones y manijas dignas de un Mobile Suit, los cuales comenzó a mover para dejar salir su música electrónica distintiva.

-¡Wow! ¡Maravilloso! -Grité, emocionada. Nunca antes había visto tal despliegue solamente para una fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Cada vez que me pasa algo así me pregunto si no me han vaciado droga en la bebida otra vez. -Escuché la voz de Trowa un poco detrás de nosotros.

-¿Droga? ¿Otra vez? -Miré a Duo, asustada.

-No le hagas caso, está bromeando. -Sonrió el muy tonto, pero estaba nervioso.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEÑORITA RELENA! -Gritó Dorothy por el micrófono del DJ, haciendo un espantoso chirrido que hizo retorcer gente.

Antes de que pudiera seguir cuestionando a Duo por lo del asunto de las drogas (y de recuperarme por el chirrido del micrófono), él mismo me jaló un poco por la mano hacia la piscina, lejos de sus amigos pilotos, para comenzar a sacudirme y obligarme a bailar con él. Lo hice, sí. La verdad era que yo no soy adepta al baile, pero había comenzado a hacerlo únicamente porque él me lo pedía cuando no podía encontrar pareja alguna en las fiestas y los antros que solía visitar de forma asidua, así... así podía estar cerca de él aunque no llegase a pasar nada más. Sonreí, a pesar de mi congestión por la gripe, encontrándome al dar un suave giro con sus ojos puestos en mí, como si fuese una chica más de sus conquistas, y en cierta forma eso me hizo sentir bonita.

-¡Te juro que no estoy borracho aun! -Gritó él con una sonrisa animada que delataba lo opuesto.

-¡Yo tampoco lo estoy! -Le hice coro. Era la verdad, no quería mezclar mis medicamentos con alcohol.

-¿Y si te caes a la piscina por accidente?

-¿Qué? -Me puse nerviosa. -No, ni se te ocurra.

-Prometo que no voy a hacerlo, solo ha sido una pregunta.

Tomó mi mano y me acercó a él en aquél baile estrepitoso, haciéndolo quizá algo más lento cuando me mantuvo pegado a su pecho; era extraño, pues solamente él era capaz de subirme al cielo solamente con un ademán, en ese instante sentía que él y yo podríamos estar juntos por siempre, que incluso podríamos formar una familia, que estaría yo trabajando en la colonia mientras él continuaba su trabajo como preventivo... hubo un giro intenso, perdí el equilibrio con él y el agua de la piscina nos rodeó completamente... ¡el muy tonto me había arrojado al agua! Me incorporé de forma inmediata, dispuesta a asesinarlo a palabras, pero el muy cínico ya huía a la orilla de ésta sabiendo lo que le esperaba.

-¡Duo! -Grité con voz ronca, enojada. -¡Lo prometiste!

Me fui andando por la piscina, el agua helada llegándome a la mitad del pecho, planeando mentalmente las atrocidades que iría a hacerle a ese hombre tan pronto lo tuviera en mis manos.

-¿...Declare mi profundo y erótico amor por Trowa? -Gritaba Quatre al cielo.

Llegué en el momento justo que Trowa dejaba caer su vaso de vidrio con bebida, escuchándose el estrepitoso sonido de quebradura; la confesión tan improvisada, aparentemente, me había hecho olvidar mi deseo homicida hacia Duo, dándome quizá un pequeño gusto. ¿Finalmente la pendaluzca de Quatre se le había declarado? ¿Qué iría a decir Trowa al respecto? ¿Estaba este par sobrio, al menos?

-Oye, eso fue tan poco romántico. -Había dicho Duo, en la orilla de la piscina.

-Espera un poco. -Trowa se veía aturdido. -Acabas de decirme que te gusta Duo, ¿no?

Sentí un terrible escalofrío, sustituyendo completamente la alegría por un temor que se anudó en mi garganta. ¿Entienden lo del ir al cielo y bajar al infierno de un peldaño? Algo así.

-¡No! Yo lo dije por celos, porque noté que Duo te gusta, y yo me...

No pude evitar reirme con cierta ironía; el problema entre ellos se acrecentaba más y más, los líos amorosos parecían salir con esa ebriedad y yo deseaba cada momento sumirme en ella y así olvidar lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero no. El destino hizo que esta chica, Samantha, y la loca de Dorothy se acercaran hacia donde estábamos y alcanzaran a escuchar todo el escándalo de Quatre. ¿Qué otra cosa peor podía suceder en esa fiesta?

-Trowa... ¿eres gay? ¿Tú? -Cuestionó la falsa rubia Sam. -Yo pensé que Duo lo era, pero... ¿tú?

Otra descerebrada. Bien.

-Vaya, y yo creí que eras el más hetero de los cinco. -Soltó Dorothy con su escasa delicadeza usual.

-Es decir, ¿que nunca te gusté? ¿Me usaste para aparentar?

La novia comenzaba a lloriquear como chiquilla mientras hablaba, comenzando a usar un falsete que me causó bastante malestar; en realidad la envidiaba, se miraba aun así sumamente niña, mientras yo demostraba mi disgusto estando con una mala cara que podía confundirse con mi frustrado deseo de matar a Duo. ¿Podré verme como una chica delicada alguna vez?

-N-no, Sam, no es eso. -Comenzó Trowa, paciente. -Me gustan las chicas, y...

-Ah, eres bisexual. -Dorothy salió al rescate. -Entonces está bien, quiere decir que aprecia a ambos sexos por igual.

No lo sé, eso no me parecía como una resolución para el caso; total, la chica Sam comenzó a lloriquear, Trowa se fue al mini bar para ahogar sus penas, supongo, y Quatre se quedó acompañando a Duo en la orilla de la piscina charlando de todo lo que les había sucedido en ese momento cual colegiales. La verdad era que el hecho de que ese ilidio se acrecentara y se convirtiera en una mala novela me sabía excesivamente mal, me vi tentada a tomar un caballito de algo rosa que el mayordomo de Relena, Peygan, nos ofreció en una bandeja, pero opté por mantenerme sana por lo mismo de los medicamentos; detestaba la idea de verme reflejada en sus problemas amorosos.

-A veces es la persona menos indicada. -Dije en voz baja. No a veces, siempre lo era.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola, Hilde.

Me había hartado de escuchar la plática estúpida de Duo y Quatre, era obvio para mi que aquellos dos ya estaban más ebrios que otra cosa cuando se pusieron a hablar de pechos y vaginas sintéticas, además de que la piscina había comenzado a tornarse de un color extraño y que comenzara a llenarse de vasos, platos y otros menesteres que los invitados arrojaban allí. Quería ver a Relena, pero antes estaba exprimiendo mis ropas de aquél líquido en un lugar que yo creía discreto.

-Wufei. -Di un pequeño salto de susto al verlo como un fantasma a mi lado. -Hola, no te había notado.

-Me di cuenta. -Me había sonreído. -¿Estás sobria?

-Claro que estoy sobria. -Torcí un poco los labios, fingiéndome la digna. -Yo no me pongo a beber tan irresponsablemente como este montón de tarados.

-Me da gusto verte.

Me incomodé un poco. Hace algun tiempo Wufei y yo tuvimos... algo interesante, pero las distancias entre nosotros se hicieron demasiado grandes gracias a nuestros trabajos; había sido una buena distracción de Duo, sí, por eso me sabía tan mal el hecho de estar con él mientras pensaba en otro hombre. Pero no iba a engañarme, me gustaba bastante, y ahora verlo con tan poca ropa me daba una punzada en el estómago de grata memoria.

-Igual me da gusto verte, sobre todo sin el traje de preventivo.

Tomamos asiento frente a la barra del mini bar, observando todo el caos que ocurría en la fiesta: Peygan, el mayordomo de Relena, estaba nadando en aquella terrible e insalubre piscina con un montón de chicas desnudas, así como otros tantos que se lanzaban al agua y se partían la cabeza ya fuera con los restos de porcelana o por haberse arrojado en la zona donde estaba menos profundo.

-¿No te parece que esto ya se salió de control? -Le pregunté, tratando de mirar a un punto que no fuese turbulento.

-Me recuerda ciertamente a algo que nos sucedió hace días. Amanecí con inscripciones que demoré en borrar, y me echaron a perder unas bermudas con vómito.

-¿Quiere decir que lo hacen a menudo? -Lo miré, aterrada. ¿Ese era el motivo por el que Duo se la vivía en la tierra?

-No. -Lo pensó unos momentos. -Bueno, tal vez Dorothy sí lo haga. Creo que así es la gente de la tierra.

-Vaya, entonces es verdad eso de que la gente de la tierra no tiene moral. Es de dar miedo.

-¿No habías venido a la tierra?

-La verdad es la segunda vez que la piso. La primera vez vine con Relena... ¿no te acuerdas? -Hice una mueca de disgusto... pero no podía culparlo. Vivía ocupado con su trabajo. -Bueno, ella no parece una persona tan loca.

-Tiene sus traumas personales, como todos... con Heero, por ejemplo.

Me reí, en eso tenía razón completamente. Me permití recargar mi cabeza en su hombro, desviando la mirada de todo el caos y orgía de destrucción para contemplar el cielo... era verdad, las estrellas se veían sumamente hermosas desde este planeta. Sentí su brazo rodearme de forma confortante, y me permití desvenecerme en ese momento.


	4. En las secuelas

**Capítulo IV. Entre las secuelas.**

El sol me dio de lleno en el rostro, quemándome brutalmente y obligándome a despertar finalmente; me sentía como si hubiese despertado de una fuerte resaca, y tenía gusto ácido con arena dentro de mi boca. ¿Había quedado inconsciente después de una fiesta que ya no recuerdo? Me llevé la mano al rostro, notando entonces que estaba cubierta de... ¿vómito? Miré a todos lados, mareada, notando que... ¡estaba atada a un cinturón de helicóptero!

¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí?

Todo comenzó al día siguiente del estrepitoso cumpleaños de Relena; a pesar de todo el caos del día anterior, ella había amanecido con una amplia sonrisa feliz, inmune a la resaca y malestar que había a su alrededor. Era muy sospecho el hecho de que Peygan, el mayordomo de Relena, pusiera de manera inmediata a limpiar todo el caos anterior, despachar a la gente y hablar acerca de lo hiper realistas que eran las muñecas sexuales de estos días. En fin, yo estaba feliz en la amplia mesa de aquella casa de playa, muy acorde a lo que Relena solía utilizar, comiendo una deliciosa ensalada con jugo, haciéndome pensar que definitivamente la comida era más deliciosa en la tierra que en las colonias espaciales.

-Tuve un sueño tan raro, soñé que todos éramos unos invertidos.

Todos dejaron de comer en el momento que aquella rubia sintética, tan tostada que me dolía de solo verla, habló para soltar esa gran verdad.

-Bueno, eso es porque...

Tanto Relena como Duo me taparon la boca con ambas manos, casi metiendo sus dedos dentro de mi nariz.

-Hay cosas que deben quedarse como están, recuerda. -Me dijo él con voz dolorida.

Di un suspiro, algo frustrada, cuando finalmente me pude quitar sus manos. No puse cara de susto o molestia para evitar preocupar a Relena, pero comprendí inmediatamente de lo que estaban hablando; Duo había tenido una sesión con algunos de los que estaban en esa mesa y no quería que se enteraran, o quien sabe. Al final la chica que me importaba estaba feliz por su fiesta, o por Heero, y no quería arruinar eso... por cierto, afortunadamente Dorothy estaba en el hospital porque, al parecer, había bebido vidrios y se había causado una hemorragia interna. No me extraña, aunque tampoco le deseo mal alguno.

-Duo, parece que te apedrearon. -Dijo Wufei, interrumpiendo el silencio.

-Ya, así déjalo. -Contestó él, malhumorado.

Definitivamente las cosas no habían resultado tan bien como para Relena. Mi duda es la razón por la que Heero se veía tan abatido, tanto que ni siquiera estaba comiendo con su usual celeridad y poca elegancia.

-Señorita Relena. -Habló el mayordomo Peygan, disque de forma discreta, aunque todos podíamos escucharlo con bastante claridad. -Es mejor que partamos de forma inmediata a casa, para evitar alguna otra contingencia.

-¿Está todo bien? -Preguntó ella con su usual amabilidad. Era obvio que todo estaba mal pero ella parecía estar siempre en las nubes.

-Por supuesto, señorita Relena, no se preocupe. -Se giró hacia Heero como si fuese un robot. -Joven Heero, necesito su ayuda para encubrir dos cuerpos y evitar que sean encontrados.

-Está bien, Peygan. -Contestó el soldado perfecto con un tono de normalidad.

¿Solamente yo era capaz de ver lo mal que estaba todo?

En fin, todos se fueron con celeridad de lo temeroso a preparar sus maletas, a excepción de la feliz Relena y de mi, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de desempacar o cualquier otra cosa; tan solo atiné a cambiarme de atuendo puesto que la prisa estaba en la mirada del estóico mayordomo... bueno, juraba que había prisa en ese sujeto a pesar de que no pudiese verse físicamente, era como si despidiera una aura que no era humana. Me quedé de pie un rato en la puerta de la casa, esperando a que todos se juntaran para así poder despedirme con propiedad, aun tenía mucho trabajo atrasado en la colonia y, para ser honesta, no estaba muy cómoda tolerando las averías de Duo y al irritante de Quatre con su escasa dominancia masculina.

-Bueno, supongo que yo aquí me despido. -Les dije, sonriendo, cuando todos ya estaban esperando su transporte.

-Pero, Hilde, ¿cómo que te vas? -Relena se había acercado a mi, con su cara de cachorro. -Aun no hemos podido conversar.

-Bueno, es que aun tengo muchos pendientes en la...

-¡Tonterías! -Duo me había abrazado con camadería, irritándome un poco. -Nadie va a morir si no vas a trabajar unos días... además, segun recuerdo, aun te debe días el pelmazo ese que tienes como jefe.

-Pero, Duo. -Intenté desafanarme un poco.

-Apoyo la moción. -Soltó Wufei entonces.

Sinceramente me sentí un poco emocionada de que él quisiera que me quedara... ¿quién sabe? Tal vez, nuevamente, podía darme una oportunidad con él, conocerlo un poco más ahora que estaríamos compartiendo bastante tiempo juntos.

-¿Ves? Hasta Wufei quiere que te quedes. -Entonces, como que cayó en cuenta de sus intenciones, algo que me causó bastante gracia. -Oye, tú, ¿qué tramas?

-Nada. -Sonrió el muy cínico. -¿Por qué habría de tramar algo?

Espera, ¿estaban peleando por mí?

-No te metas con Hilde, ella no es...

-Ya cállense. -Dijo Heero, con su usual mal humor. -¿Qué más da? Simplemente ni ustedes u otra divinidad existente o no va a permitir que ella se vaya.

-¡Yay!

-Señorita Relena. -Apareció de pronto el mayordomo robot a un lado de Relena, como un fantasma. En serio este sujeto me va a matar de un susto algun día. -Al ir a la azotea de la casa me he topado con algo...

-¿Qué es lo que...? ¡IGH!

Relena había palidecido, así como los que vimos lo que acompañaba a aquel fantasma mecanizado; ¿recuerdan a la princesita Silvia Noventa, aquella damisela que me hacía ver casi como un hombre y que perdió los estribos cuando miró a Heero en la fiesta? Pues solamente identificamos que era ella por su dulce vocecita, pues estaba totalmente quemada por el sol y su cabello parecía que había estallado con una bomba personal de las que Heero, quien había huido hacia algun punto desconocido, solía colocar en las noches antes de dormir.

-¿S-Silvia? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? -Cuestionó Relena, asombrada.

-¿Saben? La puerta que está en la azotea no abre por fuera.

-Oh, qué mal. -Quatre se escuchó completamente hipócrita. Al menos había hecho algo bueno ese árabe mal agradecido.

-Tiene catorce llamadas de su casa, señorita Noventa. -Continuó Peygan, como si esperara una señal divina para hablar.

Comencé a sentirme bastante abrumada con todas aquellas conversaciones entrecruzadas que no tenían mayor sentido para mi; comencé a mirar por aquel ventanal que daba hacia la playa, notándose el brillante sol en el reflejo del calmo mar, así como unas oscuras nubes que vaticinaban una tormenta. ¿Lluvia? Me pregunté cómo se vería una tormenta en el mar, el agua cayendo como regadera sobre la arena dorada, haciendo bellas ondas sobre la superficie oceánica... no, nada de eso.

-Pues, podemos estrenar el helicóptero, ¿no? -Escuché a Wufei.

¿Helicóptero? No dudaba que Relena tuviese uno, pero con esas nubes de lluvia no creí que fuese a mantenerse en el aire tan escasamente denso de la tierra; estuve a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero me vi empujada por todos hacia la playa, casi cayendo en los escalones que daban hacia la arena. No lo sabría decir, pero pude escuchar desde lejos el sonido distintivo de las sirenas, aquellas que son llamadas cuando hay emergencias. ¿Realmente era la única que se sentía sumamente abrumada por todo lo que sucedía? ¿Que los cuerpos flotantes a los que se refería Peygan eran realmente eso y no un nombre código? ¡¿Nadie escuchó cuando le pidió ayuda a Heero para deshacerse de ellos?!

-¿Qué caraj...?

Si, puse la misma cara que Wufei. En la playa, donde juraría antes no había nada, ahora estaba una pista aerea de concreto con sus respectivos señalamientos, así como un moderno apache de la guerra pintado en un color rosa fosforescente y dorado, algo que gritaba "Dorothy Catalonia" por todos lados. Las hélices ya estaban girando incesantemente, seña inequívoca de que estábamos huyendo en vez de solamente regresando a casa, además del hecho de que nos comenzaron a subir cuales bultos y a atarnos con demasiada prisa y violencia... eso o Trowa le tiene demasiado odio a su novia, pues le ajustó el cinto con un fuerte tirón hasta hacer que se le acabara el aire.

-¡No! ¡Dorothy! -Miré a Sam con cierto desagrado. Digo, cuando Relena habla de Dorothy no es tan malo, pero en ella se veía insoportable. -¡No podemos irnos sin ella! ¡Au! ¡Me ajusta demasiado!

Alcancé a mirar cómo Heero y Wufei saltaron al helicóptero justo en el momento que éste se elevaba, dejando nuestras maletas abajo en la arena para que los curiosos se acercaran a robárselas con bastante saña, como si realmente los odiaran, pero finalmente fueron llevados por una ola demasiado grande provocada por las mismas hélices del aparato. Pobre gente, aun me siento mal por ellos.

-¡Mi ID de preventivo! -Duo gritó, sentado a mi lado.

Me sujeté al brazo de Duo con fuerza, pues las puertas corredizas del helicóptero estaban completamente abiertas y podía ver una mezcla bamboleante de mar y cielo nublado, parecía que estábamos dentro de una enorme campana, mareándome considerablemente. Era realmente espantoso, mucho peor que estar dentro de un Mobile Suit en el espacio en medio de una guerra. Todos estaban gritando de forma entrecruzada acerca de lo que sucedía, Heero incluído, lo cual me hizo hacerme otra terrible pregunta... ¿quién piloteaba el helicóptero si todos nos encontrábamos aquí? ¿Acaso iba solo por el aire? ¿El mayordomo mecánico, acaso? Si Dorothy hubiese venido con nostros, ¿su lugar sería atada a un aspa del aparato?

-¡No tomé mis pastillas!

-¡¿Por qué solo veo mar?!

-¡Me siento muy mareado!

-¡Hay demasiado viento! ¡Si no salimos caeremos al agua!

De pronto, el aparato comenzó a hacer un sonido muy agudo, como de destrucción, mientras comenzaba a girar en círculos de forma alocada que provocó la peor calamidad de todas, la cual supera con creces el hecho de que nuestro helicóptero se estrellara con estrepitosa fuerza: Relena, quien se marea terriblemente en los viajes, vomitó todo su desayuno encima de nosotros, y lo que es peor, Quatre hizo lo propio tras ella, llenándonos de desperdicios asquerosos y ácidos para variar.

-¡No! ¡Agh! -Vi cómo la rubia sintética, Sam, se tragaba por la boca y nariz todo el vómito de ambos.

Gracias al cielo, el golpe nos había dejado inconscientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Tras recobrar un poco la cordura, me vi bajada por Wufei del lugar donde estaba atada, abrazándolo por inercia al sentir bastante vértigo combinado con el sofoco usual de la playa sin la brisa "natural"; me espabilé completamente en el momento que él mismo desabrochó el cinturón de Sam, y ésta cayó hasta la arena seca desde más de dos metros de altura como un costal, causándome una risa seca.

-Ups. -Había susurrado Wufei.

-¿Están todos bien? -Escuché a Heero.

-Exceptuando a la loba, que aun se retuerce en la arena, y el hecho de que nos soltaste sin darnos oportunidad siquiera de hacernos a la idea de que caeríamos tan dolorosamente, sí. -Escuché a Quatre, dolorido. Me perdí semejante oportunidad de verlo en el suelo.

-Wufei, quita tus ponzoñas de Hilde.

Claro, allí estaba Duo, marcándome como si fuese posesión suya. Me molestó un poco en el momento, ya que no me dejaba ser de ninguna manera.

-Tú pierdes. -Contestó él cual caballero.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -Relena interrumpió aquella estúpida disputa con su voz dulce. -¿Dónde está Peygan?

Bueno, eso contestaba el hecho de que el mayordomo estaba ausente y que, sí, era él quien pilotaba el aparato. Traté de tomar aire para ya quedar completamente de pie, pero solo me asqueé al aspirar el aroma de arena, vómito y gente sudorosa.

-Oigan, ¿no sería más fácil si subimos? -Sam hizo la pregunta correcta.

-Vamos arriba entonces. -Contestó Trowa, pálido.

La rubia falsa salió primero con bastante agilidad, escalando por los asientos y los cinturones, hasta finalmente llegar a la parte más alta; sintiéndome muy ruda, subí también pero la gravedad era demasado fuerte para mi cuerpo y me hizo salir jadeando, ayudada de la mano por la chica (ya que me di un buen golpe en la esquina filosa) que era preventiva al igual que Heero, Duo y Wufei. Vaya sorpresa. Entre las dos ayudamos a Relena para que saliera del helicóptero, completamente sucia pero con una excesiva dignidad.

-Vaya, que bonito lugar. -Dijo ella, asombrada, ignorando su propia condición sucia y maloliente.

Los chicos habían caído en la arena como bolsas de grasa, pero decidimos ignorarlos y apreciar durante un buen rato aquella playa abandonada que parecía sacada de un catálogo de turismo: agua cristalina, piedras blancas, arena dorada, el cielo despejado como si nunca hubiese pasado una terrible tormenta...

-Pensé que los lugares así ya no existían. -Dije, acercándome a la playa para tocar el agua. Era maravilloso.

Hubo charlas detrás de mi, pero decidí centrarme en el paisaje delante de mí, tratando de pasar, al menos, un rato tranquilo mientras las cosas se perdían más de contro, como comenzaba a ser costumbre desde el momento que pisé la tierra.


	5. En una isla perdida

**Capítulo V. En una isla perdida.**

Estuve un rato jugando en la orilla del mar, dando vueltas en el agua mientras escuchaba las conversaciones acerca de dónde se encontraban y qué podían hacer; el lugar era maravilloso, el cielo era muy brillante y el sol no quemaba en absoluto, sino que pegaba en la piel de forma cálida, como una caricia adorable. Ojalá la tierra fuese así en todos lados, tan calma y pacífica. Me di media vuelta para hablarles a los muchachos de que disfrutáramos un rato del lugar mientras venían a rescatarlos (digo, muchas personas debieron darse cuenta del accidente), pero me percaté de que alguien había hecho una pequeña casa con hojas de palmera al lado del helicóptero caido, así como varas de madera a manera de pilares improvisados. El mayordomo mecánico se encontraba allí, solamente sucio, pero con el traje impecable de corbata, camisa, saco y un short playero largo con palmeras verdes, amarillas y rojas, armando aquella improvisada casa.

-¡Oigan! -Les grité, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba. -¡Encontré al mayordomo!

Todos se acercaron hacia donde estaba el mayordomo en plan de ayudarlo, pero creo que él ya había terminado todo y solamente fueron a estropear lo que había hecho; las tres nos paramos a mirar cómo tumbaban parte de aquella palapa por culpa de sus indecisiones y de gritos, haciéndome admirar al mayordomo mecánico al no mostrar gesto alguno a pesar de que la discusión ocurría en él en medio.

-¿Cómo pudieron armar un equipo? -Cuestionó Relena, con justa razón.

-Bueno, creo que habrá que buscar alimentos. -Sam ignoró el caos, así como ignoraba el enorme frizz de su cabello rubio.

Estoy casi segura de que Relena asintió conmigo solamente por el deseo de huir de aquella discusión.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Siempre creí que las personas que me rodeaban eran mucho más inteligentes y capacitadas que yo, si, me menospreciaba bastante, pero en el momento que, por mero ocio, me puse a tallar en los restos de la madera con piedra una navaja estrecha pude percatarme de que, a pesar de que tenía grandes estrategas en la guerra, líderes mundiales reconocidos y especialistas en armas, eran completamente inútiles en la vida cotidiana. Ni siquiera eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo.

-¡Estas frutas son comestibles y punto! -Gritó Wufei antes de zamparse algo que parecían unas moras y caer enfermo a los pocos minutos.

Sí, ese quinteto era como el agua y el aceite, imposible de disolver, e imposible de separar. Incluso la preventiva Sam, que se mostró como una mujer recia y valiente al inicio, en el campo era una princesa de lo más delicada que hasta con una pequeña araña gritaba como una loca. Pero la verdadera princesa era otro asunto a parte.

-Al final no sabemos dónde estamos. -Dijo Relena con aire nostálgico.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando finalmente decidimos darnos por vencidos y asumir que estábamos en una isla perdida; habíamos arrastrado a Wufei cerca de cien metros y ahora estaba inconsciente sobre la arena, volteado hacia el lado opuesto de nosotros por si se le ocurría vomitar ya que estaba tan de moda. En lo que a mi respecta, estaba pasándomela fabulosamente, era como una aventura de aquellas que pasaban en la televisión donde tenías que hacer lo que sea para subsistir. Entre frutos, agua de coco (era delicioso) y un poco de pescado que los chicos mal consiguieron, comenzamos a intentar razonar y buscar alguna forma de salir de ese lugar.

-Peygan, ¿diste vuelta a la isla? -Cuestionó Heero, el que debió haberlo hecho desde un inicio.

-Hasta donde pude llegar, sí. -Contestó el mayordomo.

-¿Pintaremos un SOS gigante o algo así? -El infantil de Duo, como siempre.

-Con el vistoso color del helicóptero no ocupamos. -Dijo Trowa.

Me daban pena en serio. Sentía que eran un montón de ratones dando vueltas alrededor del laberinto en un laboratorio, tontos y asustados a pesar de sus gestos solemnes de "yo sé lo que hay que hacer", sobre todo la preventiva que se cortaba los dedos intentando cortar un coco con un cuchillo de madera. Me puse a ayudarla cuando los dedos de la chica ya estaban completamente rojos por los golpes y cortes que ella misma se hizo.

-Oigan, ¿ya revisaron la parte trasera del helicóptero?

Hubo un denso silencio tras la pregunta que hice; sentí sus miradas sobre mí, como si me acusaran de algo malo.

-¿La parte de atrás? -Corearon todos con absoluta y perturbante perfección.

-C-claro. -Me aclaré la garganta, sin mirarlos, centrada en el coco que le pasaba a Sam. -Bueno, el diseño de ese helicóptero me recuerda a los trasbordadores de carga de la colonia. En la parte de atrás se guardan cosas, depende del uso que se les esté... -Levanté la mirada. -¿Chicos?

Solamente pude mirar cómo ellos corrían hacia el helicóptero, levantando arena en el trayecto, para luego tironear con fuerza las puertas sin jalar las palancas reglamentarias... ¿cómo sobrevivieron a la guerra, en serio? Di un grave suspiro, mientras le pasaba de forma desinteresada a Relena un trozo de coco, pues Sam ya estaba aprendiendo a usar el artilugio sola.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ese helicóptero pertenecía a Dorothy, y no puedo siquiera imaginarme qué clase de cosas puede haber en ese aparato.

-Oh, de haberlo sabido hubiese entrado desde antes. -Habló la rubia sintética.

-Bueno, espero encuentren algo de comer. -Dije. -No creo aguantar demasiado comiendo pescado insípido.

-Bueno, pero es Dorothy. -Relena sonrió con gentileza. -No espero que vayan a encontrar cosas de lo más normales.

Siempre he confiado en Relena, a pesar de no ser una mujer muy diestra en las peleas, era bastante sensata a pesar de su carácter suave y dulce, de su rol de pacifista ferviente a pesar de estar prendada del sujeto más violento del universo.

-Me duele el estómago. -Escuchamos a Wufei quejarse desde su cama de arena, levantándose poco después. -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Chang, te intoxicaste. Menos mal no fue tan grave. -Dijo Sam con un tono bastante jovial.

¿No fue tan grave? Una fiebre intensa, palidez y cuatro sesiones de vómito… ¿eso no es grave? Está bien que sea un ex piloto de Gundam, pero seguía siendo humano al final de todo. ¿No?

-Eso debería enseñarte a ser más prudente con lo que te echas en la boca. -Le regañó Relena con tanta dulzura que no parecía tal cosa.

De pronto, aquella caravana de locos llenos de arena llegaron con nosotros llevando cajas y cajas de… cosas extrañas; tal como Relena lo había previsto (se nota que conocía bastante bien a la loca de su amiga), aquellas cajas contenían artilugios de lo más extraño: algo que parecía ropa interior de colores fosforescentes y consistencia pegajosa, hieleras llenas de cubitos de hielo que contenían fruta pero de colores completamente diferentes a los usuales… pero lo más asombroso fue que de esa caja sacaron además un enorme perro de goma color rojo, el cual desprendía un aroma como a fresa, frambuesa, algo así. La risa histérica de Wufei me despertó del trance contemplativo en el que el perro de gomita me tenía atrapada.

-Se parece a Poochi. -Dije, recordando el enorme perro felpudo de Relena.

-No lo entiendo. -Sam se había quedado igual de abstraída que yo.

-Quizá planeaba colocarlo también en la fiesta. -Duo contestó, tan tranquilo como si estuviera en un día de campo, sorbiendo un cubito de hielo con una uva de color rosa.

La mera verdad me daba mucho pendiente eso de comer las frutas de colores extraños, por eso seguí comiendo un rato el pescado desabrido y el coco mientras los demás charlaban y comían sin miramientos lo que tenían en frente; no lo sé, quizá el estrés actúa diferente entre las personas, pero yo no tenía el hambre compulsiva que ellos tenían. Heero tenía rato mascando ropa interior comestible, suponiendo que no sabía lo que era… pero ni siquiera eso podía evitar que dejara de mirar esa gomita gigante y brillosa.

-¿Puedo morder la gomita? -Dijo la rubia sintética aquello que yo deseaba.

-Ciertamente da ansiedad morderla. -Coreé con ella.

-Pues, alcanza para todos. -Nos contestó el soldado perfecto.

Como si aquello fuera una orden explícita del líder de este fraudulento grupo, todos nos acercamos con una serenidad casi armoniosa, para clavarle el diente por turnos a aquella gomita brillante; era sumamente dulce y suave, se derretía en la boca dejando un sutil amargor al final, pero era tan sumamente adictiva. Deliciosa.

-Oigan, esto es de Dorothy, ¿no? -Alcancé a escuchar la voz de Trowa.

Fue lo ultimo que escuché antes de perder la memoria.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Siete días.

Siete malditos días.

¿Recuerdan a la verdadera princesa? Pues resultó ser la verdadera líder de toda esta loca manada; en cuestión de nada ella organizó el levantamiento de chozas, la organización de la comida, las guardias… incluso ella misma se puso a trabajar con herramientas rudimentarias hechas por ELLA, enseñándonos el uso de éstas para poder apoyarla, ya que los hombres, considerando que eran los más inteligentes de grupo, se pusieron de lleno a tratar de hacer una especie de comunicador para que nos encontraran. Acabamos ejercitadas, morenas, vestidas con trozos de tela de vestidos que encontramos en la parte trasera del helicóptero apache, aprendiendo a cazar peces, recolectar frutos y hacer utensilios básicos.

A diferencia del quinteto de trasvestidos.

-He encontrado algo que parece ser un crucero con turistas acercándose a la isla. -Escuché a Peygan, el mayordomo.

La noticia me cayó como un baldazo de agua caliente (uno frío me hubiera hecho bien), así que levanté el dedo al cielo. Maldita sea.

-¡Hay que ir a investigar!

-¡Hagamos una fogata!

¿Una fogata en la mitad del día? Me levanté en el techo de una de las chozas que me encontraba reparando con hojas de palmera, cubriéndome los ojos con la mano para poder ver mejor en el fulminante sol de la playa… y sí, era un punto blanco bastante distintivo en el horizonte, un crucero que venía a considerable velocidad en dirección hacia la isla donde estábamos.

-¡Lo veo! -Grité, notando como cambiaba de curso pero aun dirigiéndose hacia la isla. -¡Hay que ir al otro lado de la isla para que nos miren! ¡Vamos!

Pronto bajé de la choza para comenzar a correr con las chicas hacia el otro lado de la isla, un lugar lejano al que aun no habíamos llegado, siguiendo la línea de la playa para evitar quemarnos los pies con la arena ardiente del medio día; Sam, la "astuta" preventiva, había encendido una antorcha y la había comenzado a agitar como si alguien pudiese ver la luz del fuego bajo el sol.

-¡Hey! ¡OIGAN! -Gritaba como alaridos de lobo, agitando esa misma antorcha como una loca.

-¡Corran, chicas! -Les animé. -¡Se acerca a la isla por este lado!

Relena corría ágilmente, la mirada fija en su objetivo, causándome un gran asombro ya que era la última de todos que creía avanzaría de semejante manera; giré un poco la vista para ver si el mayordomo nos seguía, y pude ver al grupo de tontos andando tras nosotras arrastrando algo… ¡se veían pésimos! Olvidé mencionarles que, tras haber comido la gomita, perdimos el conocimiento y despertamos en ropa interior, por lo que obligamos a los muchachos a que se pusieran vestidos elegantes de Dorothy, quien tiene gustos bastantes estrambóticos, así que tras una semana se han de imaginar la condición de los atuendos en ellos.

En fin, todos miramos en dirección a donde el barco había desembarcado…


	6. La cruda realidad

**Capítulo VI. La cruda realidad.**

No comprendí a primeras lo que estaba frente a mí. Por un momento creí que finalmente ya había perdido la cordura y estaba comenzando a tener alucinaciones para tratar de hacer menos miserable mi estadía en aquella isla endemoniada.

-¿Qué mierda? -Dijo Wufei entonces, haciéndome comprender que aquello no era producto de mi imaginación.

En la misma playa había un muelle muy ostentoso, lleno de listones y tonterías florales pintorescas, en donde aquel crucero había arribado; pronto, un montón de monitos, típicos turistas gordos con cámaras fotográficas disparando a todo lo que se moviera, comenzaron a bajar por la larga escalinata del crucero para entrar a nada más y nada menos que un súper lujoso hotel de siete estrellas, el cual era color blanco y parecía jamás haber sido tocado por las inclemencias del clima. La playa estaba tapizada de sombrillas enormes de colores vistosos, sillas de playa y… mesas llenas de comida.

-Había… un hotel… justo detrás de nosotros. -Habló Trowa con un hilo de voz.

Escuché, en medio del silencio que nos envolvía, a Duo soltar una carcajada histérica, y pude ver de reojo cómo caía sobre la arena caliente agarrándose el abdomen; en respuesta, los demás se alejaron de él unos cuantos pasos. Pobre, él si había perdido la cordura.

-¿Qué hacemos? -Dijo el aberrante Quatre. -¿Corremos o qué?

-Pues, a falta de más sentido común. -Escuché a Heero.

Como si algo dentro de nosotros explotara, comenzamos a correr como unos desquiciados hacia aquel hotel de cuento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Fui la última en entrar, más que nada porque, al llegar a la extremadamente elegante recepción, me sentí sumamente intimidada con mi atuendo de dos trozos de vestido de noche cubriéndome el pecho y la cadera hasta medio muslo; el sujeto que se encontraba allí nos miró con supremo asco y repulsión, pues estábamos llenos de arena, morenos, además de que los muchachos llevaban puestos vestidos de gala rotos y sucios que pertenecían a Dorothy, pues era la única ropa disponible en ese momento.

-¿Quieren que llame a las autoridades? -Amenazó el hombre que atendía la recepción.

-¡Sí, por favor! -Exigió Wufei con su escasa elegancia, llenando de arena el mostrador esmaltado.

La verdad me estaba comenzando a sentir muy incómoda con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto que por unos momentos sentí que debía mejor esperar afuera a las dichosas autoridades. Digo, estaba Relena y el pedante de Quatre con nosotros… ¿o es que ese sujeto no se había enterado de que estaban desaparecidos? ¿Alguien había reportado el helicóptero cayendo? ¿A nadie le pareció extraño que desaparecieran por completo esos dos durante una semana, sin una llamada o algo para reportarse? ¿Qué este sujeto no veía la tv como para percatarse de que era Relena Darlian la que estaba de pie frente a él?

-¿Qué dicen que les pasó? -Cuestionó el sujeto estirado que tenía la ENORME placa de Gerente sobre su saco negro.

-Nos fuimos a la deriva. -Ganó a Wufei Relena, usando su usual dulce voz conciliadora. -Tenemos una semana perdidas en este lugar.

-¿Nombre y ocupación?

¿Era en serio? ¿Ese sujeto estaba cuestionándonos eso? ¡Éramos náufragos! ¡NAUFRAGOS! ¡Ni siquiera nos había dado un maldito vaso con agua! El muy repugnante…

-Heero Yuy, guardaespaldas.

Ok, ahora entiendo como funciona Heero. Bajo presión y hambriento no es más que un tierno corderito.

-Duo Maxwell, preventivo N2.

-Trowa Barton, artista.

-Quatre Raberba Winner, con doble n. -El rubio pedante quiso pasarse de listo, y es la primera vez que le aplaudo la actuación. Realmente quería ver humillado a ese bastardo. -Líder de la colonia L4X, y dueño de los satélites de recursos Winner.

-Wufei Chang, preventivo N2.

-Samantha Amy Jones, preventivo N6.

Una gran revelación, tanto que no pudieron evitar gritarlo a coro.

-¡¿Eres nivel 6?!

-Eh, sí, pensé que lo sabían.

Comenzaron a acribillarla a preguntas incómodas, como por qué nunca llevaba dinero encima si ganaba una buena pasta; la pobre no me cae muy bien, pero honestamente a mi no me gustaría que estuvieran cuestionándome acerca de mis gastos femeniles compulsivos.

-Hilde Schbeicker, mecánico espacial. -Interrumpí para que dejaran de hostigarla.

-Relena Darlian Peacekraft, Viceministro de Relaciones Exteriores, y princesa del reino de Sank.

Pude ver en cámara lenta cómo el sujeto dejaba caer sus anotaciones de la impresión. Era claro que sabía quienes eran. La verdad es que siento que el mundo donde estoy parada está completamente fuera de los cabales normales; por primera vez en mucho tiempo me pregunté cómo la estaría pasando Dorothy, digo… ella es lo suficientemente paranoica como para, al no saber de Relena en varios días, poner el grito en el cielo de forma literal.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía, de pronto, que todo lo que había sucedido esa semana solamente había sido un sueño; nos encontrábamos ahora establecidos en habitaciones increíbles de hotel, amplias y llenas de menesteres quizá algo innecesarios pero vitales para demostrar tu nivel socioeconómico, ropa de marca que yo jamás hubiese podido comprar aun ahorrando durante años, y comida que parecía difícil de comer. Acabamos en la playa llena de sombrillas que vimos desde lejos cuando aun éramos unos tristes náufragos, usando trajes de baño hechos a la medida, en una zona VIP recién armada para recibir a sus distinguidos "invitados", llenándolos de detalles para que hablaran mejor de ellos y olvidáramos el aberrante trato que habían tenido con nosotros al llegar.

Al menos hasta en la noche.

-¡AAAAAAAGH! -Escuché el terrorífico grito de Relena.

Inmediatamente interrumpí mi ducha para quitarme la finísima arena de la playa cuando escuché aquél desgarrador alarido; imaginé miles de cosas, ataques, secuestros, disparos que no pude escuchar, invasores que deseaban hacerle daño a una persona tan importante.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! -Grité en cuanto salí del baño, apenas cubriéndome con una toalla blanca y escurriendo agua.

La pobre mujer estaba encogida contra una esquina, usando su bata de dormir color rosa y amarillo, sosteniendo en su mano derecha una pantufla rosada apuntando en dirección al otro lado de la habitación; me giré un poco, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que tuviera en frente… topándome con una cucaracha negra y café pegada en la pared, inmóvil. Di un suspiro de alivio al ver que no era nada grave, y traté de regañarla por haberme asustado tanto. No pude, su cara de cachorro aterrado movió demasiado mi corazón.

-C-c-cucaracha. -Gimió la pobre.

-Calma, ya la saco. -Dije mientras giraba hacia donde estaba el insecto. Había desaparecido.

-Hilde… ¿a dónde se fue?

-No lo sé. -Dije con sincera intriga. Comencé a vestirme de forma inmediata, con un ojo puesto en cualquier lado por si la veía. -Pero igualmente voy a buscarla y…

Entonces la vi. Venía volando hacia donde nosotras.

-¡AAAAHH!

Ambas salimos corriendo de la habitación, aterradas por ese maldito insecto, la pobre Relena usando solamente una pantufla al llevar la otra todavía en la mano. Nos quedamos un rato afuera de la habitación, respirando de forma agitada, escuchando de pronto su mortal aleteo paseándose por toda a elegante habitación.

-Claro, una habitación muy elegante y todo, pero debía haber una cucaracha. -Dije, algo fastidiada.

-¿Será un problema? Digo, ¿por dónde pudo haber entrado?

-No te preocupes, Relena, podemos ir a buscar al gerente. Pero quizá entró por la ventana.

Nos disponíamos a ir al elevador para poder entrar a recepción, pues ni loca entraría a usar el teléfono de la habitación mientras estuviera la cucaracha dentro; sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a las automatizadas puertas nos encontramos una escena más desagradable que el de la cucaracha voladora: allí estaban Duo y Quatre envueltos en un abrazo poco decente para las demás personas, con manos en lugares inapropiados. Aunque, tras pensarlo varias veces, creo que Quatre intentaba tocar a Duo, y no estaba obteniendo buenos resultados. Relena, cual dama virginal, pegó un gritito y se cubrió los ojos, no vaya a ser que su castidad se viese mal influenciada por ese par de depravados.

-¿Interrumpimos algo? -Cuestioné, molesta.

-¡Sí!

-¡No! -Duo se quitó al magnate odioso de un empujón en el rostro. -Claro que no, Hildey. -Dijo, como si no hubiese pasado nada raro. -Yo solo estaba siguiendo a Peygan cuando me topé con Quatre.

-¿Seguías a Peygan? ¿A esta hora? -Relena pareció extrañada. -Si siempre se duerme a las ocho de la noche.

La verdad es que yo no quería ir con ellos esta noche, todo parecía un encantador coctel para algo terrible. Y sí, fue algo terrible que no me molestaré en describir porque no me va eso de las cosas asquerosas, así que lo resumiré en unas cuantas palabras: el buen mayordomo Peygan, aquél confiable hombre al que Relena y Heero permitían tan cerca de ellos, era parte de una especie de Logia Masónica de mayordomos, donde se premiaba su labor con cosas asquerosas e incomprensibles para nosotros.

Incomprensibles, asquerosas, etcétera.

Volvimos a nuestra habitación horas después, demasiado perturbadas con lo que acabábamos de presenciar; sin embargo, tan pronto apagamos las luces e intentamos conciliar el sueño en nuestras camas matrimoniales suavemente tendidas, el zumbido aterrador de la cucaracha voladora nos hizo querer salir nuevamente corriendo de la habitación. Por fortuna, o desgracia, al abrir nuestra puerta nos encontramos con un Duo en pijama sosteniendo una almohada y gesto de confusión.

-¿Qué están haciendo? -Cuestionó el tonto.

-¡CUCARACHA! -Coreamos ambas, y nos escondimos valientemente detrás de él.

Mi amigo se limitó a encender la luz y darle caza al maligno insecto con asombrosa habilidad, dando un zapatazo justo en el trayecto de la cucaracha voladora y lanzándola fuera de la habitación por la ventana, zapato incluido. Tras un rato de silencio, finalmente pudimos pisar con mayor tranquilidad el lugar, cerrando prudentemente la ventana para evitar otra invasión de objetos voladores aterradores.

-Gracias, Duo. -Relena se llevó ambas manos al pecho, casi al borde de llanto.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -Cuestioné entonces, más tranquila.

-Quería ver si podía dormir con ustedes.

-¿Heero está roncando muy fuerte? Solo tienes que taparle la nariz y meterle un calcetín a la boca para que…

-No, no es eso. -Interrumpió Duo las ideas homicidas de Relena. -Hace rato entré y en mi cama estaba Trowa profundamente dormido, o inconsciente, no lo sé. Le salía sangre por la nariz. -Alzó los hombros. -No quiero ir con Quatre, me incomoda bastante, y no es opción Sam, digo…

-En agradecimiento por lo de la cucaracha, puedes dormir con Hilde.

-¡Relena! -La miré con cierta molestia. -No soy objeto para entregar como premio.

-¡Acepto! -Dijo el tonto.

Digo, había sofá en la habitación. Igual esa noche intranquila dormí al lado de Duo, el cazador de cucarachas voladoras, y no me quejo mucho, solo es… apariencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Relena, ¿estás bien?

-¡Claro! -Sonrió Relena a su novio de forma tétrica y horrible. -Solo tuve un mal sueño.

-Te miras rara.

Lo admito, no pude comer. De hecho me di cuenta que ninguno de los cuatro pudo comer nada, pues la comida que nos sirvieron en el desayuno era prácticamente idéntica a la que le sirvieron a Peygan en su logia de mayordomos, la cual vomitaban… en fin. Sentí en ese momento que nada más podía empeorar la mañana, hasta ese fatídico chillido femenino distintivo que rompió la armonía del ostentoso hotel.

-¡SE-ÑO-RI-TA RELENA! ¡Qué alivio! ¡Me alegra tanto que se encuentre bien!

-¡Dorothy! -Sam se levantó de su asiento como si la hubieran llamado a ella.

-Pensé que todo había acabado. -Escuché a Heero susurrar.

Yo también lo esperaba. Intenté beber aunque sea un poco de jugo para evitar malestar después.


End file.
